Someone to Stay
by Nat.Alianovna
Summary: Set after the events of Spider-Man Far From Home. Peter has to go on the run with May so the media and mobs can't get to him. Happy hides them away along with Michelle while he tries to find a way to clear Peter's name.
1. Escaping

Peter just sat there shell shocked and not aware of his surroundings. People were shouting others were just confused, others were just trying to leave. He didn't snap out of it until he heard a voice say, "What are you doing get out of here!"

He looked at MJ who has a panicked look on her face and was trying to get him to move.

"Don't worry about me! Just go!"

He swung away. MJ shoved her way through the confused crowds. There was shouting but she also heard whispers. "Who is she?" "I don't know." "Is she his girlfriend?" "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." "How could a kid do that." But she also heard people saying, "maybe she helped." "Everyone bad guy has a sidekick." "We know nothing about Spider-Man he blipped." Once she got away from the general hubbub she dashed home. She tried to slip in because she knew her mom was the type to believe anything on the news.

"MICHELLE."

She groaned, "Yes mother?"

"This Spider-Man. Peter Parker, that's your boyfriend right?"

MJ nodded.

"Well this won't do."

"I would tell you the truth but it's not like you'd believe me." She retorted.

"That attitude is not working. Try that again."

"Try what again? Me saying you believe anything and everyone over me? I may be your daughter by force but you don't own me mother. I'm not here to be your personal slave."

"Oh so now you're the martyr. I don't treat you like a slave. You aren't Cinderella Michelle."

"Can I go to my room?"

"Fine."

She ran to her room. It was small and didn't hold much. Her mom has struggled through her life. Bought a shabby apartment for cheap. Her mom had been through alot and it turned her into a cold hearted, shrew type of person. MIchelle had tried to help out when she turned 10 to give her mom ease because at least she wasn't homeless. Her mom cared enough to at least stop living on the streets. Since her mom was such a mean person she got fired a lot, couldn't keep a job more than a month and therefore could barely keep up with rent. This was one of the reason Michelle was always closed off to the world, why she stuck her nose in books all the time. The reason why she told peter she didn't have luck getting close to people. She got out a duffel bag and filled it with almost all clothes. Grabbed her favorite books, locked her door so her mom couldn't get in and snuck out the window. She swung her bag over her shoulder and went down the fire escape and quickly and quietly as possible.

"Michelle."

She looked up at the tiny whisper. It was Tyler the little 8 year old she had come to grow fond of.

"What are you doing?" The little boy asked.

She thought for a minute, "Going to go help Spider-Man."

His eyes grew wide, "Really?!"

"Yeah. I'd ask if you want to come but your mom wouldn't like that."

Just then his came to the window, "Who you talking to? Oh hi sweetheart."

"She's going to help Spider-Man mommy!"

"Aw how nice of her. That poor boy. There's no way a kid like him could do that stuff! Also if you look closely you can tell the video was edited!"

MJ nodded, "I wish you could meet him to. I think you'd both like him. He's a sweet guy and cares about everyone."

"Sounds lovely." The woman said, "I won't keep you in case your mom figures out you aren't at home. Good luck dear!"

"Thank you!"

MJ continued down the fire escape and as soon as she hit the concrete she started running.

Once she was out of range of where her mom would assume she was she slowed down to catch her breath.

"Wait that's her!"

She heard someone say. She turned around to a million reporters coming to swarming her.

"What are you going to do about Spider-Man?"

"You were with him when the news broke? Are you guys dating?"

And many other accusatory questions that she couldn't get out of because they had surrounded her. Then she felt an arm around her and pick her up. She looked and saw Peter, in his suit next to her as they swooped to the top of a building.

"MJ What are you doing?"

"What are you still doing in that suit everyone knows who you are."

"I don't know! What are you doing."

She repositioned her duffel, "I'm coming with you."

"To?"

"To wherever you're going to hide from the people. You can't tell me you aren't because that's bogus."

"Alright fine yes. Happy already has my things, May is making sure everything is in order. He should be picking us up soon. We'd have to swing though."

"Whatever just as long as I get to be with you."

"What about your mom?"

"Oh you know she probably hates you now and that's not going to work, plus me being with you in something Stark built much better than the dump I live in now."

Peter shrugged, "ok. It's a few buildings over, are you going to be ok."

"Yeah." She put her arms around Peter and latched her feet around him and buried her face in his neck. "Ok go."

Peter swung to the building with the helipad and a few moments later a jet arrived. Happy jumped out.

"Is May in there?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, What..."

"We can explain in there let's go."

They jumped into the jet and May got up, "Oh my gosh you're ok. I was worried when you looked at the TV and ran off." Then she let go of Peter, "Michelle! Nice to finally meet you. I've seen you around and Peter talks about about you..."

"It's true he won't shut up." Happy added.

"Guys!" Peter said embarrassed as he blushed. MJ smiled, "That's cute."

"Anyways, can I hug you?"

"Oh uh um yeah sure."

May hugged her tight and MJ hugged her back. Then she smiled. "Are you ok?" May asked.

"Never been better."

"Uh yeah she has a dud mom, no love and affection. That's why she's all murder and dark and gloomy."

"Uh thanks?" MJ said confused.

"Its all in a cute way though. You're awkward and dorky and funny, it's why I like you so much."

"Aw. I like you too!"

"Ok they're so cute." May whispered to Happy.

"Right? Buckle up kids! We got a bit of a flight ahead of us."

"Peter, here." May said and threw him some clothes.

"Thanks." Peter said as he went to the bathroom to go change. He came out a lot more comfortable and tired. MJ was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" He asked and sat next to her.

"Devil in the White City."

"Sounds about right."

She closed the book. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. You pick." He yawned and 20 minutes into the movie he had slumped over fast asleep. MJ positioned him on her lap and he smiled in his sleep. She turned off the movie and started stroking his hair. Running her fingers through it as she looked out the window. He woke up for

about 10 minutes looked at her and smiled sleepily, she smiled back. Then he sat up and yawned. She laid her her on his shoulder and he put his arm over her shoulder and pretty soon she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and his head on hers.


	2. Ned

"Happy." May whispered, "Happy look."

Happy looked at them sound asleep and smiled. May took a picture and decided to make it her lock screen.

"Invasion of privacy?"

"Like he has any anymore. But I'm his aunt. It's my job."

An hour later they landed. "Wake up sleepy heads we're here!" May said shaking Peter.

He woke up, removed his arm from around MJ and yawned. "Hey MJ, wake up."

She did. They were on a landing pad in front of a huge mansion.

"Woah Happy this place is so big!"

"Yeah, Tony built it after you disappeared and they failed to get the stones from Thanos first. He built it in case anything happened where they need to hide out. He even built a bedroom for you. Now that he's left all his things in your name it now belongs to you."

Peter stood speechless, "I... I wish he was hear."

"I know dear." May said giving him a slight hug and MJ took his hand.

"So much has been happening I don't know what to do anymore. I mean Ned's family whisked him away to a cabin away from the city as a welcome home thing. And he won't know where we are and I... I'm so lost."

MJ kisses his cheek and hugged him.

"That's what I'm here for Peter. Remember what I told you in the jet before London."

"Yeah I know."

"It's ok I'm fine." Peter said shaking it off. MJ squeezes his hand.

"I know this kind of ruins the moment but Michelle, from what I've heard you aren't a very affectionate person."

"Oh yeah... that's cause I don't generally have luck with getting close to people from experience. So I don't show that I care much just kind of become a little obsessive."

"Not obsessive just very observant." Peter cut in. MJ looked at him surprised, "I can't believe you remember that."

"Honestly I cant either."

MJ laughed, "Peter is different. He makes me smile and want to be affectionate."

"That's adorable, but let's get inside." Happy told them trying to heard them inside. "Ok so you can stay in this mansion area, explore but if need come there's a secret passageway area that will allow you to go to the underground area. No one will be able to get to it except you. It's a house underground."

"Sweet thanks Happy! What are you going to be doing?" Peter asked.

"I'll do my best to clear your name." Happy said. MJ was wandering around and looking up in awe. She's never been inside one of these places, only seen the outside. Peter turned to his aunt, "It's a good thing you knew about this Spider-Man stuff before all of this."

"I know that's what I was thinking. Haha wow this place is cool."

"Yeah."

"Go get your girlfriend."

"May."

"What she is?!"

Peter rolled his eyes and went to stand next to MJ as she was staring all around. "So Happy said we could explore. There are 3 vantage points for us to get to the underground. The first is you walk through the main entrance and to it, the second is there's a balcony overlooking where we'd enter it and I'd have to jump to it. Then the third is this portal thing Tony built. Just in case we need to get there fast."

MJ nodded and took his hand. "Well do you want to explore?"

"Yeah." He said kissing her shoulder.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this!" Nick Fury yelped hands raised.

"Well we tried but you hung up." Talos explained.

"You know you have to get to the point."

"Yeah Talos you were rambling."

"What can I say! I do it when I get nervous!" Talos told them.

"So now the whole world thinks that Spider-Man did all the stuff YOU were supposed to watch out for."

"Uh yeah..." Talos said.

"But not all of them!"

"Ok." Fury said. "Does anyone have point on Iron Man's guy."

"You mean that Happy character? I think he's been trying to get a hold of you."

Fury look at his phone, "Oh. Hello?" He answered.

"Nick Fury. Oh I'm so glad I reached you. All of the media is ganging up on Peter after Mysterio's propaganda video. we relocated him to Tony's safe house. What we need help with I was hoping you could do. Is grab the video and dissect it to show that it is not what actually happened. And whatever else you can do along those lines."

"Alright we'll see what we can do. What about the people close to Parker? Where are they?"

"Well his best friend is at a remote cabin. When he gets back we'll notify him. His aunt and girlfriend are with him though."

"Parker has a girlfriend?" Fury asked surprised.

"Yes. It's new, it happened in London."

"Good for him. Anyway you do what you can, I'll see what I can do."

"Ok."

When Ned came home he went to Peter's house to catch up. He buzzed to get to the apartment with no answer. So he grabbed his phone

N: Peter where are you?

P: Some remote location

N: Why?

P: Haven't you seen the news?

N: I don't look at the news

P: Well you might want to, it'll explain a lot

Ned went onto the news app on his phone and saw the trending headlines running on every news site. He was shocked to say the least. He FaceTimed Peter and he picked up.

"So how do I see you?"

"You see me right now."

"Ha." Ned heard from the background, "Peter you know what I mean."

"You'll have to go to a place with a landing pad on the roof. Tell me which one first then Happy will come get you. You'll need to decide if you want visit me or stay with me. If you decide to visit it won't be too often because we need my location to be a secret."

"Ok. What about Michelle? Or MJ. Where is she?"

Peter flipped the camera and it showed MJ on her phone across from Peter. She put up a peace sign.

"Oh I'm surprised she's not flipping me off."

"Right?" Peter joked.

"What up loser." She said still not taking her eyes on her phone.

"Ok, well let me know about where Happy can get you."

"Will do." He hung up.

"Who was that honey?" Ned's mom asked.

"Peter, I'm going to go over there."

"Is he still living at home?!"

"I was hoping you didn't hear about that yet."

"Honey everyone has. I don't even know what to think everyone is divided."

"Well we've known him for the LONGEST time you know he's trustworthy."

"You're right about that."

"He said I can't go visit him frequently, so I have to choose to live with him or not."

"I'd rather you didn't, Your dad and I would miss you and all but he is your best friend so I get it."

"Michelle is there and you know I feel like they'd get too close without me there."

"That's the girl he always talked about?"

"Yeah."

His mom grabbed his hand, "Sweetie. There's a difference between a best friend and a girlfriend. You both love them equally and they both mean the same to you. But no matter what the significant other always has the deeper connection because you're pursuing a relationship through every type of connection, not just the friendship type of that makes sense. You're never not going to be his best friend. And you being there won't stop or delay him making her one as well. Does that make any sense?"

'M"Yeah I guess. So what you're saying is I won't be less important, it's just a different kind of important."

"Yes. I can't quite explain it. But feel free to come and talk to me about it ok?"

"Ok. Thanks mom."

"Of course."

"Now how long will you be staying with Peter?"

"A week maybe less."

"Ok go pack and I'll see you when you're done."

"Ok thanks mom!"

Ned decided to FaceTime Peter again. The phone was answered by MJ who yelled, "Peter I'm answering your phone! Hey Ned."

"He didn't take it into the bathroom?"

"No."

"Huh."

"Yeah I know." MJ said little a small chuckle. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"How long should I stay there."

"I don't know. Peter seems to know those answers. Between you and me though he's barely holding it together. May is helping, but I'm the one keeping him from being too emotional you know? He probably misses you. He's gone through a lot these past couple days so some bro time would be good. I can't do everything." She smirked.

"Wow ok."

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"It's Ned, he wants to know how long he should be here." She said a flipper the camera.

"Dude at least a week." Peter said running his fingers through his hair. MJ smiled softly.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, you're just cute." She replied and Peter blushed.

"Gag." Ned joked.

"Don't worry Ned we'll do a lot of bro stuff."

"Yeah I can hang with May. She's pretty cool."

"Ok that sounds like a plan!"

Ned hung up the phone and packed, brought his stuff downstairs.

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"Peter said I should be there at least a week."

"Ok just keep me updated!"

"Alright I will!"


	3. One Last Time

"Hey Peter, I forgot to give this to you. Pepper and Morgan got one too. It's Tony's most updated technology, it's an interactive sim of him. So it will be like he's actually here. The only catch is that you can only do it once. After you use it, it will turn into an Iron Man memento. Ok, gonna go get your friend now."

"Ok thank you!" Peter said.

"Are you sure you want to do that right now?" MJ asked.

"Yeah! It's ok." Peter told her.

"Uh... your act of being ok doesn't fool me." She said skeptical.

Peter put it on and the holographic person showed up."

"Hey kid."

"Dad... I mean Mr. Stark." Peter stuttered.

The sim looked at MJ, "Did he just call me dad?"

MJ smirked, "I think he did."

He turned towards Peter. "Who is this?"

"This is Michelle, she's... she's my girlfriend." Peter blushed.

"Oh good for you!" Tony put up his hand and Peter went to high five it but his hand went through Tony's.

"Holograph remember?" Tony chuckled. "So Michelle, tell me about yourself."

MJ was going to say call me MJ but she didn't think it was going to be worth it.

"Not much to tell. Crappy home life."

"She didn't mention that she's wicked smart, and her observation skills cannot be matched." Peter gushed.

"Oh, how nice!"

"Peter stop." MJ blushed.

"She's a very closed off person and doesn't get close to anyone or let anyone know her well. Except for me. I'm the exception, she gets so affectionate around me it's quite adorable." Peter smiled at her taking her hand.

"I have a reputation to uphold." MJ blushed more.

"I miss you Tony." Peter said.

"I know kid. I miss you too. I'm always watching you though. I'll always be with you."

"I'm sorry."

"Peter stop apologizing, none of this was your fault."

"But..."

"Peter. It's not your fault. You disappearing was Thanos. Me, that was my choice. If I didn't do that you wouldn't be back. You have a life to live, you deserve to have your firsts in life, first girlfriend, first kiss, losing your virginity. You deserve all of that. I did it because I knew you would be ok. Morgan will be ok she has your mom and you. I don't know if you've met her but she's already so in love with you. She always wanted to hear story of Spider-Man. The time is up."

"But Mr. Stark."

"I love you kid." He said as the holograph blinked off. Peter fell to the floor and started to sob uncontrollably. MJ grabbed him and moved him to the couch. MJ sat down and Peter just continued to sob and shake on her shoulder. She put her arm around him and rubbed his arm. She kissed the top of his head. Soon enough he'd cried enough he fell asleep. Hopefully having ok dreams MJ thought as she pet his head and ran her fingers through his messy hair. Peter's phone dinged and MJ stretched to grab trying not to move Peter. She saw that it had a text from Happy saying he picked up Ned and was on his way. That'd be about 30 minutes to an hour. She grabbed a pillow and gently moved Peter. Then she grabbed a blanket and put it around him. She watched him sleep peacefully. Now this was not like her but she just felt the urge to get it out. It felt like a rock on her chest, so she smiled at him and whispered, "I love you." Then she grabbed her own phone and sat in a chair next to Peter. After about 10 minutes she got curious about May so she took Peter's phone, unlocked it and asked Happy if May was with her. The response was quick and said she was. MJ nodded. About a half a hour later Peter woke up, "MJ?" He asked groggily. She got up and walked quickly towards him and sat down, "What do you need?"

"Nothing, I just thought I had a dream that you told me you loved me."

"Oh, do you remember the rest of the dream?"

"That's just it. It didn't feel like a dream at all. I wasn't dreaming and then all of a sudden that popped into my head."

MJ laughed nervously, "Weird."

"Yeah."

They just stared at each other for awhile until MJ kissed him softly and then pulled back. Peter then repeated the gesture and kissed her. But this time hard and passionate. Their mouths molded together and Peter felt a huge weight being lifted. He released her and the had their forehead against each other, "I'm very thankful for you." Peter told her.

"I'm thankful for you too. I've never had someone care about me this much. The people downstairs a few floors, those people were caring but not as caring as you."

Peter smiled softly at her and kissed her again but this time timidly. MJ got up, "You wanna go see if Ned is here?"

Peter nodded and took MJ's hand.

**I know this was a short chapter. I call it short and brutal. i'm trying to write more but when I'm not at school I am at work hopefully can get the next chapter done faster**


	4. Quality Time

They arrived at the landing platform right as the plane was landing. MJ hugged his arm and Peter kissed her shoulder. As soon as the plane opened MJ let go and stepped back as Ned appeared in the opening. "Bro!"

"What's up man how was your trip?" Peter asked as they did the handshake.

"So good. But I was worried about you after I got back."

"I'm good!" Peter told him. Ned looked at MJ who shook her head rapidly.

"What have you guys been up to?" Ned asked.

"You know not much of anything."

"Have you guys..."

Then May and Happy exited arguing about who knows what. Peter smiled. May went to MJ after giving Peter a hug.

"MJ! I brought some people for girls day."

"Oh."

"Yes I know you aren't that big on people but they insisted and could not be deterred."

Pepper and Morgan emerged. Morgan tugged at her mom's, "Is that?"

Pepper looked at Peter talking to Ned. "Yes."

Peter turned at the moment he saw a little tornado coming towards him. He looked up and saw Pepper walking behind her. So he knelt down and picked her up and spun her around. MJ nudged May and pointed with her head. They watched as Peter held her hand and started to talk to her.

"My daddy told me all about you." Morgan told him with a big smile.

"That's cool! I wasn't around when you were." Peter looked down at her.

"You were snapped?" Morgan deduced as the started to walked.

"Yes."

"That's what mommy said at least."

"Are you ready to spend time with mommy and my favorite woman?"

"What about you?" She asked as she stopped walking and looked up at him,

"You're going to have girl time! Can I introduce you too my girlfriend?" Peter asked, trying not to act too shy since she was only 5.

Morgan's eyes went wide, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Peter turned around, "Her right there."

"Wow, she's pretty!" Morgan said dropping Peter's hand

"I think so!"

"Yes yes I want to meet her." She jumped up and down next to Peter.

Morgan sprinted towards MJ in a beeline and stopped short of MJ who looked down at the little girl and smiled down.

"What's your name?" Morgan asked panting and brushing the hair out of her face. MJ knelt down, "My name is Michelle. And you must be Morgan!" MJ noted.

"Yes." Morgan giggled

"It's very nice to meet you Morgan."

Morgan looked at her then at Peter and then back at her and replied shyly, "You're really pretty."

"So are you!" MJ said poking Morgan in the stomach. Morgan giggled, "So am I going with you today?"

"Yes you are!" MJ affirmed.

"Yay!" Morgan clapped her hands repeatedly.

MJ smiled at Morgan and Peter smiled warmly at MJ and Morgan.

"What?" MJ asked.

"Nothing." Peter said thinking about how MJ's soft side had just shown to the little girl. It made Peter like her even more and he didn't think that that was possible.

"Ok! Let's do it!" May proclaimed and the girls walked away. MJ picked up Morgan at Morgan's suggestion. It made Peter's heart feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Dude I brought so many things for us to do! This is gonna be sick!" Ned squealed bringing Peter back to reality. He looked at his best friend, "What'd you bring?"

"Movies, games LEGO sets etcetera."

"Oh I wanted to make sure you knew that bro time is today and then MJ will be joining us for other events since we don't want her wandering around," Peter joked, "Even though I'm sure she'd be cool with it."

"Ok cool, that's fine I get it. What first?" Ned assured and then asked adjusting his stuff.

"Anything. I took a nap I'm set." Peter said taking Ned's bag on the ground.

"Let's build a set."

"Sounds good."

They walked back to Peter's room where they could build the set. When they got there Ned lay down his stuff. He looked around, "Pretty neat." There was a bed in a little alcove to the left. The carpet was red but the walls were blue. Ned saw a door and walked towards it with Peter right behind him, "What's this?"

"The bathroom."

They walked in "So many sections!" Ned exclaimed as they the walked in saw two sinks, walked through a door and found two other doors leading to the toilet and the shower.

"Yeah it's very sectioned off because through that other door out there is MJ's room."

"Oh! Pretty close." Ned observed then turned to Peter, "So have you?"

"Have we done it?"

"That's not the word I was thinking of but same meaning."

Peter shrugged, "It is more appropriate but I'm not a big fan of that word. MJ would have no problem though."

"Well have you?"

"No dude why?"

"Your bedrooms are close so I thought maybe."

"Honestly haven't even thought about it." Peter shrugged.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How have you not thought about it? That shower?! You're seriously telling me you haven't thought about hooking up in that shower? And also sex is a good stress reliever!"

"Hook up has the connotation that we just met and did it. And also how would you know about sex and pain relief?" Peter asked crossing his arms and knowing full well Ned was still a virgin.

"My family." Ned rolled his eyes. "All about safety." Ned put air quotes around safety. "And my grandpa has no filter whatsoever so you wouldn't believe what he's told me."

"Ned please stop. I haven't thought about it because what MJ and I have now is a pure emotional connection I love/like her for who she is as a person and she likes me for who I am as a person. She's sweet and kind and affectionate and caring and beautiful."

"Ok clearly I've not seen the sweet, kind and affectionate side because the only thing she talks about around me is history of prisons around her or murder. And you just said love right before like."Ned smirked.

"Shut up man. And don't worry she still talks about prison history and stuff. She rambled to me for about 30 minutes about medieval torture. It was weird. I think she went somewhere or read something that had to do with some of that because it was interesting but a little gross and inhumane how the torture went."

"Weird."

They dumped out the LEGO pieces and started building.

Michelle walked back to the little hang out room with the couches and tv. Living room, family room what say you. She looked down at perfectly painted nails. That's what Morgan wanted to do because May was apparently really good at it. May had said in another life maybe she would've worked at a nail salon. Morgan had been all smiles and giggles. MJ thought it was odd Morgan was such a cheerful girl despite the fact that her dad had died. Pepper seemed ok too. Holding it together and smiling, still being able to have a good time. When MJ's dad died it'd been hard on both MJ and her mom. She'd been al little older than Morgan, maybe it's harder when you're older because you don't have that childlike wonder anymore. Anyways that's what plunged MJ's mom into ruin. Her dad had provided a very nice life with his job because he was a hard worker. Life had been good but when her dad died it sent her mom into a tailspin not even able to comfort MJ, her own daughter. It had changed both her and her mom so much they weren't the same they were before. So MJ really liked being around Pepper and Morgan knowing that the little girl would probably be ok. They had a good support system and were still able to continue Tony's company in his legacy. It made MJ smile a little bit. When she opened the door she saw Ned mimicking something and Peter trying to guess it.

"It's clearly Obi Wan." MJ said. Peter and Ned both stopped and looked at her dumbfounded.

"What? He was pretending he had a lightsaber and motioned to the hood."

"But you say you're not interested to watch those movies with me?"Peter told her confused.

"You watched that one the other night. If you think I didn't pay attention cause I'm not interested you're wrong."

"Well she was right anyways." Ned said flopping on the couch. Peter sat down too. MJ was still standing arms crossed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Peter suggested.

"Not Star Wars but sure." MJ said. Ned sulked and Peter hit his arm, "Come on bro you can rally for a different movie."

"I mean you do watch it all the time." MJ commented.

"HEY!" Ned retorted.

"I mean she's right you/we do." Peter agreed.

"Oh so you aren't on my side anymore?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're right, you're right." Ned sighed.

"Pick a different movie, run it by her. I'm good with anything." Peter told him settling into his seat.

"Um mission: impossible?" Ned asked.

"Only one of the two that has that female spy in it."

"Don't they all?" Peter asked.

"No there's that specific one."

"Uh we have all of them including the 7th one that came out 2 years ago. There's the whole collection."

"5?" MJ asked.

"Uh sure yeah that's here."

"Ok wanna do that?"

"Yeah sure." Ned put the movie in and sat back down by Peter. MJ got herself situated and snuggled up next to Peter who put his arm around her.

"What's this?" He asked holding up her hand.

"Oh you know just the nails. That's what they were doing, apparently your aunt has a kit."

"It looks good." Peter told her lacing his hand into hers. When the movie had like 30 minutes left MJ's head fell into Peter's lap and she fell fast asleep. Peter started to stroke her hair absentmindedly while still watching the movie. Ned turned to say something and noticed the sleeping girl. He nudged Peter who turned from the screen to look at him. Ned gestured to MJ and Peter said, "Oh yeah she does that a lot. I've done it a lot too."


	5. Fake Friends

**This chapter is super short but it wraps up the whole concept in the chapter quickly so it didn't really need to be longer. Plus I'm not one of those writers that have endless ideas like I'm writing an actual book, I wish I was but I'm not.**

The next day they're just sitting on the couch and hanging out, talking about what life was like before all this happened.

"One time I caught you pretending to be asleep but you were actually listening to Peter and I... in class." Bed exclaimed.

"What?" MJ asked looking surprised.

"You're not the only observant one MJ." Ned cooed.

"That also begs the question," Peter started looking down at the hands inner twined together and then looking at Ned smirking, "Why'd you do that anyways? That's not you."

"I thought I was being believable!" MJ turned to fully face Peter a somewhat shocked look on her face.

"No he's right!" Ned chuckled.

"You, sleeping in class? Really you were always reading a book or messing with something. You would've never fall asleep in class. If someone did you snort or scoff in their direction, quietly but you'd still do it."

MJ glanced from Peter to Ned who both shrugged at the same time. MJ removed her hand from Peter and folded her arms in disbelief, "Nuh uh!"

"You're not the only observant one! We started to notice whenever we were at class or lunch you tried to be near us but not obvious. So we kind of started watching you because we thought it was a little strange." Peter shrugged and looked at Ned who nodded, "That is until Liz left, we all had a project together and then Peter also got super obsessed with you."

Peter was about to respond when MJ's phone started to ring. "Oh I should probably take it, if I don't she won't stop calling till I do. Go talk amongst you two."

"Michelle!" A preppy sounding voice came through MJ's phone. Peter and Ned both looked up at her with an odd look. MJ muted her mic so that the girl couldn't hear her. "It's Stacy she likes to be called T. She runs a thing where they take girls under their wings that they deem need a makeover and include them in all their social events and try to turn them into prissy princesses."

"Sounds right up your alley." Ned joked garnering a glare from MJ.

"If you don't pick up things get worse, I don't wanna even tell her."

"Emmy? Emmy!" Her phone yelled.

"What." Peter said looking really flabbergasted as Ned tried not to laugh.

"That's her nickname for me, I hate it." MJ sighed and took her phone off of mute. "Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I don't think so."

"Were you talking to someone else?"

"Yeah sorry."

"I didn't think you had friends except for me! Oh and Thad is here too!"

"Hey Mich wassup?" Thad said getting into camera, "T and I are wondering where you've been!"

"Yes! We're worried about you Emmy! Why haven't you been at school in the past couple of months?"

Peter could hear the thick level of fake concern the girl was trying to give off, but failing. MJ tried to smile naturally. "You know all the stuff with Spider-man?"

"Yeah who doesn't." Stacy said.

"Bro he's hot!" Thad exclaimed.

"Sweetie not the time." Stacy said as sweetly as she could.

"Well I'm with him, he's my boyfriend."

Stacy burst out into laughter and Thad did as well. "Right. Peter Parker, you're boyfriend? Please! Stop trying to get attention for yourself you already have our attention! We're here to help. I know you have know friends but you don't need to make up a story about the a boyfriend too! Where are you... really?"

Peter and Ned has been whispering about different things until this point. Ned pointed to MJ and Peter looked and heard. The more he listened the more mad he got." Peter got MJ's attention and gestured as if asking if she wanted him to but in. MJ shook her head, Stacy continued to blabber and so MJ moved her head as if considering it then nodded. Peter got up and jumped over to where MJ was and wrapped himself all over her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey guys! Tracy and Sad right?"

They looked completely off guard.

"Wait is that?" Stacy looked at Peter, MJ and then Thad.

"Yes that is!" Thad said. "See he's even more attractive now!"

"Uhhhhh... thanks?" Peter said.

"Thad, babe. Still not the time."

"I'll let you know that yes MJ is with me."

"MJ? Who calls her MJ?" Thad asked and Stacy shrugged.

"Only her friends!" Ned shouted just in case they wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Who was that?" Thad asked.

"Ned." MJ said.

"Yeah so she's on the run with me. She doesn't need you bye!"

"No wait! When are you coming back?" They asked on the phone.

"I don't know." MJ said. "But I have to go. Bye!"

"Ok bye Emmy! Hopefully I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah in your dreams." MJ muttered as they hung up.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

A couple months later Peter received a court summons. To say Peter was nervous would saying too little. Peter was terrified that when he heard of the court summons from Happy his face went cherry red and he immediately just started sweating for no reason. May had to sit by him and calm him down while MJ ran to grab him some water. May hugged him and looked at him, "It's going to be ok sweetie. I know it is. I think Happy found something."

"I did actually." Happy told him with the hands folded. At this point MJ has returned and gave Peter the water, sat down next to him as he drank.

"We all know that fake propaganda video Quentin Beck had was just him saying your bad and then slicing the video for something that was real. Well turns out he recorded everything and sent it to his guy William. So much wasted talent in that guy. Anyways with us having EDITH back we were able to trace where the footage was. Turns out there was a flash drive and a computer. The flash drive only has the completed version of the video. But we were able to get our hands on the computer and download it all onto a flash drive. How is too long of a story. But we're getting the footage back to it's original state and we can show it at your court summons. They'd be mad not to believe that."

Peter thought about it for a second, "They're going to think that you edited it to make me look innocent."

"Yes. We are going to show them the techniques at court so they have no proof against you."

"Wait woah woah woah wait." MJ said gesturing a time out, "Aren't courts still using those VHS players?"

Peter looked at her, "I thought you knew all about crime and court and stuff?"

"Not courts. I find them boring, they're guilty or not guilty it's not that difficult, you are a little sunbeam you aren't guilty."

Peter blushed deeply and May smiled and MJ pretended it didn't happen, "So the tech?"

"Oh yeah. Most of them had whatever tech they had but they got upgraded a few years back."

Peter sniffed and looked at Happy, "Let me guess, Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah. He wanted this place to have a good court system for when Morgan grew up."

MJ slinked her arm around Peter's and May took his other hand. Peter though for a second, "So I'm going to be ok?"

"You should be ok, yes." Happy assured him. May smiled widely and gave Peter a hug, "I told you everything would be fine sweetie." She gave him a hug. Then she got up to hug Happy. MJ turned Peter's face towards her so that she could see him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her kissing him deeply. Then they hugged and Peter sighed. May smiled at them and took a hold of Happy's arm. Then leaned up to him and whispered something to Happy who

smiled warmly. For the next month or so MJ and May would not stop fussing over Peter. Occasionally Ned would visit and take his mind off of the whole situation but it never lasted long and MJ would come back and fall off the back of the couch onto the couch right next to Peter and look up at him sweetly. She had been letting her hair down more so when she did this her hair usually spilled off the couch, Peter liked her hair down more. Peter would boop her nose and MJ would act disgusted before ultimately laying in his lap and trying to distract him from the game he was playing until either he lost or Ned just turned it off rolling his eyes and muttering something about woman. She'd scrunch her nose as Peter looked down at her with a 'seriously' type of look on his face and would start playing with her hair. Brushing it with his fingers. Attempting to braid it sometimes. Peter finally made it a goal to braid MJ's hair... I mean they had nothing better going and MJ liked it when he played with her hair.

The day had arrived. Happy sent Peter's suit to get professionally cleaned and pressed. May helped him get ready. Peter was such a bundle of nerves. Ned was gonna meet them there and MJ decided to put on a dress. Peter looked at her stunned, "MJ...I thought you hated dresses."

"I do. But I'll wear it for you." MJ blushed. Then Peter blushed.

"You guys are so cute!" May told them. Which made them blush even more and act really shy. May helped him put on his tie and went to go find something to help with finishing touches. MJ smoothed out his tie and suit and made sure his collar was folded correctly.

"Thank you." Peter told her smiling smally.

"For what?" MJ asked looking at him a little perplexed.

"For being here for me this whole time. I don't know if I could've done it without you."

MJ smiled, "You're welcome. You've helped me too with breaking down all the walls I've built up."

Peter, "I wanted to. I considered it a challenge."

MJ kissed him softly.

They drove to the courthouse in silence, Happy and May in the front seat, Peter and MJ in the back. During the trial MJ, May and Ned sat behind him as he sat in his chair facing the judge, his hands sweaty. There had been a lot of protestors when they had driven up, most against him, some for making him even more nervous. The people on the prosecution just sat there and glared at him while they waited for the trial to start. He tried not to notice, but he was just a kid he didn't know what to do. He looked at Happy, they had allowed him to sit next to Peter, and Hapoy reassured him that everything was going to be okay. Once the trial started the prosecution only laid out what had happened with witnesses to the events. Proving the events had happened wouldn't have done anything if it was wasn't for that video Beck had made! Once it got to the defense side Peter's lawyer asked for the tech to be brought out. They showed what had actually happened. Naturally the defense said they could have just edited it, and they were prepared. A tech person took the footage of what had actually happened and then they had Happy explain step by step the process that had been used. By the end the full propaganda video started to play. The defense had a few other amazing points including bringing up some classmates to testify for Peter's character. The judge announced an hour recess and advised the public to go grab lunch. Happy phoned someone to go get them food since Peter did not want to leave and face the protestors again.

An hour later everyone including the judge had returned. Peter was declared innocent of all charges. May lurched up from her seat overjoyed as did MJ and Ned. May hugged MJ and then went and hugged Peter. She smiled at him took his arm as they walked out of the room triumphantly. Happy caught up to them and May let go of Peter to talk to him. Ned came up and they did their secret handshake and hugged. Then MJ came up to him and flung her arms around him grinning widely.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't be found guilty!" MJ said excitedly. She released her grip and grabbed his shirt kissing him fiercely. Then she let go and Peter looked at her and stuttered, "I-, I-, I love you MJ."

"I love you too Peter." She said and he brushed a piece of hair out of her face before hugging her again.

**I'm really sorry that took so long! i though i had posted this chapter already. anyways i hope you liked it!**


End file.
